


Fated to Pretend

by Anonymous



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s play pretend for a while, Utena-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated to Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> A late night musing that called for attention. Don't mind me.  
> 

I’m a soulless monster, but I yearn to find the one who holds the spell to turn me human once more. Love isn’t real, I know, but let’s play pretend for a while. A prince is also nothing but an illusion, isn’t that right, Utena-sama?

When the illusory tower falls, you may not be there to catch me. You may be busy catching yourself. Both are one in the same in the end.

If I were to catch you, you may fall into my jaws rather than my arms. You’ll catch yourself.

Play pretend with me, Utena-sama, my sweet prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my friend's [companion piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3263978) from Utena's POV!


End file.
